


Türchen 15 - Hinterhofhoffnungen

by schnaf



Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [15]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Eigentlich wollte Fabi seinen Kumpel nur schnell im Tattoostudio absetzen. Aber es gibt etwas, das ihn dort hält. Und das ist nicht nur die hilfesuchende Hand von seinem Kumpel oder der hübsche Hinterhof.
Relationships: Fabian Schär/Steven Zuber
Series: Der Wunschadventskalender [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036311
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Türchen 15 - Hinterhofhoffnungen

**Author's Note:**

> Vorab: Die Kommentarantworten gibt es diesmal mit Verzögerung, ich lass euch nur mal eben ein Türchen da!
> 
> Der heutige Wunsch kommt von Naomi. Obwohl ich die beiden Schweizer schon ein bisschen recherchiert habe, habe ich mich dann doch für AU entschieden - ich hatte da einfach ein Bild vor Augen, in das die beiden so schön hinein gepasst haben. :D

Oh. So hätte sich Fabi den Hinterhof eines Tattoo-Studios nicht vorgestellt. Nicht, dass er konkrete Vorstellungen hatte, aber dieser Hinterhof sieht eher aus, als würde er zu einem kleinen Café mit zartrosa Einrichtung gehören.

Fabi schiebt die Türe ganz auf, er tritt nach draußen. Groß ist er nicht, dafür aber komplett von Pflanzen eingenommen. An den Wänden rankt sich Efeu, gefühlt jeder Zentimeter des Bodens ist vollgestellt mit Blumentöpfen - nur ein schmaler Weg schlängelt sich hindurch. Dort, am Ende des Weges, sind ein kleiner Tisch und eine Hollywood-Schaukel.

Auf der Schaukel sitzt jemand. Steven, der Tätowierer. Und er hat den Neuankömmling bemerkt - er rückt ein Stück zur Seite und klopft auf den frei gewordenen Platz.

Fabi folgt der Anweisung. Natürlich tut er das - immerhin ist das der Grund, warum er den armen Mario im Tattoostudio, auf dem Tätowierstuhl, zurückgelassen hat. Gut, Marios Hinweis, dass er sogar trotz der Schmerzen nicht umhin konnte zu bemerken, wie die Funken zwischen ihnen flogen, hat auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen.

(Funken... Unsinn. Aber verdammt, Steven ist - Steven ist heiß. Und mehr als das. So sympathisch, so warm und zugegebenermaßen war Fabi schon auf verlorenem Posten, als Steven ihm die Hand geschüttelt und ihn angelächelt hat. Von Stevens Seite aus... Er war nett, das auf jeden Fall. Und ja, er hat ein paar Mal den Kopf gehoben und ihn angesehen, bevor er sich wieder auf Marios neues Tattoo konzentriert hat.)

Kaum hat Fabi neben ihm Platz genommen, fallen ihm zwei Dinge auf. Zum einen hat Steven keine Zigarette in der Hand. Zum anderen steht auf dem Tisch vor ihm eine Kaffeetasse. Also doch eher eine Kaffeepause statt einer Rauchpause...

(Schon wieder aufs Klischeedenken hereingefallen. Dabei hat Steven bereits mit wenigen Worten bewiesen, dass er mehr ist als ein tätowierter Muskelprotz, so viel mehr. Dass er zudem tätowiert und muskulös ist, schadet trotzdem nicht.)

"Na? Wie geht's ihm? Jammert er immer noch?" Aus Stevens Stimme ist ganz deutlich das Lächeln herauszuhören.

"Geht. Jammern tut er schon noch, aber ich weiß nicht, ob das so viel zu sagen hat. Außerdem - selbst schuld. Er wollte das Tattoo, da muss er jetzt durch." Fabi zuckt mit den Schultern, er lehnt sich nach hinten. Dass er seinen Arm dabei ausstreckt und auf der Lehne ablegt, so, dass er Stevens Rücken berührt, ist nur Zufall, klar.

(Aber dann lehnt Steven sich etwas zurück und Fabis Herz setzt einen Schlag aus. Was, wenn Mario doch recht hat? Immer wieder drängt sich ihm der Gedanke auf, aber er wagt es nicht, sich falsche Hoffnungen zu machen.)

"Ist aber nett, dass du ihn begleitet hast. Ich glaube, es tut ihm ganz gut, jemanden dabei zu haben, der ihm die Hand hält."

Fabis Mundwinkel heben sich. Als Mario ihn gefragt hat, ob er mit zu seinem Termin kommt, hat er gedacht, er schaut halt kurz vorbei. Hilft ihm, die Angst zu überwinden. Dass er die ganze Zeit an Marios Seite bleiben würde und Mario sich an seiner Hand festklammern würde, war nicht unbedingt das, was er für heute vorhatte.

(Aber ihm gegenüber saß Steven und ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich mit konzentrierter Miene über Marios Rücken beugte, war es schon wert. Auch wenn ihm immer noch die Finger weh tun.)

Fabi dreht den Kopf, er will darauf hinweisen, dass er eben immer für seine Freunde da ist oder so etwas. Doch so weit kommt er gar nicht. Denn -

Stevens Lächeln ist verschwunden. Also, es ist schon noch da, aber es ist gezwungen und Fabi sieht, dass Stevens Kiefer angespannt ist.

Marios Worte fallen ihm wieder ein. 'Klar steht er auf dich. Ich war froh, dass er wenigstens hin und wieder auf meinen Rücken geschaut hat.'

Es fühlt sich komisch an. So unrealistisch, so träumerisch. Aber verdammt, was, wenn es die Wahrheit ist?

Was, wenn Steven eifersüchtig ist, weil er denkt, dass Mario sein Freund ist?

"Er ist übrigens nur 'n Kumpel, ne." Fabis Stimme zittert ein bisschen, seine Hände ebenso. Mann, das ist waghalsig, zu waghalsig vielleicht - aber wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. Und verdammt, er kann nicht einfach diesen Laden verlassen, ohne einen Vorstoß bei Steven zu wagen.

Der lässt ihn nicht lange zappeln. "Das ist gut." Die Anspannung ist aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, sein Lächeln ist wieder echt.

Und Fabis Herz rast.


End file.
